Kagome Uchiha
by Inutachi6
Summary: Kagome muere en la pelea por la perla y renace como una Uchiha. Durante el ataque del Kyuubi sus padres mueren y queda desolada al cargo de su hermano Shisui. Cuando los ancianos deciden que el Clan Uchiha se ha vuelto una amenzana encomiendan a los tres mejores ninjas exterminar a toda costa a su sangre ¿Que pasara cuando Kagome rechace la idea de ver morir de nuevo a su familia?
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Ni Inuyasha ni Naruto me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo para darle vida a mis locas ideas.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas, la pelea había terminado, pero, ¿a qué costo? Inuyasha había muerto atravesado por varios tentáculos de Naraku. Sango por una inhalación masiva de miasma (veneno) y Miroku absorbido por su propio túnel de viento. Kohaku había sido despojado del fragmento que le daba vida por el hibrido para completar la perla. Sesshomaru había terminado destazado por los múltiples demonios que aunque, de clase baja, eran demasiados incluso para el platinado, Rin y Jaken a manos del abanico de Kagura.

Kagome, la única sobreviviente del horror de la guerra por la perla, había peleado hasta el final logrando acabar con él con una flecha purificada directo a su corazón y la perla. Naraku se había desintegrado y quedado reducido a cenizas pero no todo era color de rosa.

La chica había sido herida de muerte por el miasma y las heridas de los tentáculos de Naraku.

La perla yacía en su mano ensangrentada. La apretó con más fuerza cuando un repentino dolor la azoto. Encogiéndose de dolor se vio contra el piso a causa de la falta de aire. Sentía que la vida se le escapaba de las manos a cada segundo.

Una silenciosa lágrimas cayo por su mejilla hasta la perla haciéndola brillar con más intensidad. Y su cuerpo cayó inerte, al fin sin vida, contra el piso.

...

"Kagome, Kagome" Una voz suave la trajo de vuelta.

Se levantó sorprendida de no estar adolorida y vio a su alrededor, todo era negro y una mujer con trajes de sacerdotisa y una armadura estaba frente a ella.

"¿Midoriko?" Pregunto Kagome.

La mujer asintió con tristeza en los ojos "¿Estoy…acaso estoy muerta?" Pregunto en un hilo de voz.

Nuevamente asintió esta vez sin mirarla a los ojos. "Estoy aquí porque quiero darte una nueva oportunidad de vivir, de ser feliz" Dijo "En otro mundo"

Un escozor asalto sus ojos. No volvería a ver a sus amigos, nunca. "Pero yo, si ya estoy muerta ¿cómo…?"

"Reencarnaras en otro mundo, tus memorias serán borradas y empezaras desde cero" Le explico.

"¡¿Y qué hay de mis amigos?!" Grito la azabache furiosa. Todo había comenzado por esa perla, todo, por su culpa.

"Te aseguro que los veras de nuevo, y aunque tu mente no los reconozca tu corazón lo hará ¿Aceptas?" Pregunto extendiéndole la mano.

Kagome mordió sus labios, no era una decisión fácil, tendría que iniciar de cero, de nuevo, sin ningún tipo de habilidad, tendría que descubrir todo por ella misma, pero, la posibilidad de ver a sus amigos de nuevo, aun sin saber de ellos… "Acepto" Dijo tomando su mano.

Con una gran sonrisa toco su frente y sintió que de nuevo su cuerpo era llevado a la inconciencia. 'Pronto volveré a verlos, chicos' fue su ultimo pensamiento.

…

Un hombre de cabello negro se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro con inquietud su mirada expresaba cansancio. Un pequeño niño de unos seis años y de igual pelo negro estaba recargado contra la pared viendo a su padre caminar.

"Padre ¿Cuánto más crees que tarde?" Pregunto el niño con curiosidad.

"No lo sé Shisui" Respondio.

La puerta se abrió y un doctor salió de ella. Quitándose los guantes y el tapabocas dijo "El parto fue un éxito, su esposa esta descansado pero si desean pueden pasar a verlas solamente les pido que no hagan mucho ruido"

Ambos asintieron y entraron. El pequeño enseguida corrió hacia la cama donde su madre lo recibió con una gran sonrisa. Una enfermera se acercó a los padres y con una sonrisa les dijo.

"Felicidades Uchiha-san estoy segura que la pequeña será una gran ninja" Envuelta en sabanas se encontraba una pequeña niña. Su cabello era tan negro como el de sus padres. Sus ojos se debatían entre el negro y el azul marino. Su piel era blanca como la porcelana y sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero tono carmesí.

La madre tomo a la pequeña en brazos y con lágrimas reprimidas le beso la frente. Al separarse de ella vio algo resplandecer en su pecho; como si fueran un cuadrado y un rombo sobrepuestos. "Kagome" susurro "Tu nombre será Kagome" Dijo con una sonrisa a su familia.

Ambos asintieron y con una gran sonrisa dieron paso al futuro, un nuevo y mejor futuro para Kagome Uchiha.

…

**¿Qué tal estuvo el primer capítulo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Muy corto? Si les gusto o no pongan un review por favor, es mi primer fic y si quedó mal pido que me lo hagan saber XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inuyasha ni Naruto me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo para darle vida a mis locas ideas.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 **

Se despertó jadeando y con la frente perlada por el sudor. A lo lejos alcanzo a oír un gran estruendo y toda la casa tembló.

Con miedo corrió hacia el cuarto de sus padres encontrándolo todo bien ordenado y vacío. Sintió su estomago removerse por el temor y se dirigió corriendo al cuarto de su hermano.

"¡Hermano!" Grito al entrar.

Su habitación se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Sintió un escozor en los ojos y las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y lentamente abrió la puerta de entrada. No alcanzo a ver absolutamente nada, toda la calle estaba llena de polvo. Otro ruido -este mas parecido al gruñido de un animal- sonó y de nuevo hubo un temblor.

Salio corriendo de su casa, necesitaba encontrar a sus padres, a su hermano, a pesar de tener cinco años sabia perfectamente bien que la situación en la que se encontraba la aldea era peligrosa.

Recorrió todo el compendio Uchiha pero no alcanzo a encontrar una sola persona. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir mas presurosamente.

Hipando levemente salio corriendo y lo que vio le revolvió el estomago. Cuerpos por todos lado, algunos completos, otros en partes, algunos edificios derrumbados y muchos escombros. Cayo de rodillas al piso y sin poder evitarlo vomito. ¿Que es lo que pasaba en la aldea? ¿Porque estaba todo destruido? ¿Acaso había una nueva guerra?

Juntando todas sus energías se levanto y siguió corriendo, necesitaba saber que pasaba pero por sobre todo necesitaba encontrar a sus padres y a su hermano, ansiaba saber que estaban bien. Y entonces lo vio, un enorme zorro se alzaba imponente en el centro de la aldea. Sus nueve colas se agitaban con fiereza y a cada rugido que daba las estrellaba contra los edificios.

Las lágrimas que momentáneamente habían dejado de salir se agolparon en sus ojos y le nublaron la vista.

Cuatro colas juntas se azotaron contra el piso causando un gran temblor que la tiro al piso. Alzo la vista con temor justo para alcanzar a ver un edificio que estaba pronto por caer, justo sobre ella.

Su mano instintivamente se cerro sobre su pecho, este seria su fin.´Padre, madre, hermano, solo deseo que estén bien´ Se dijo a si misma.

Ya no le quedaban muchas fuerzas, había corrido desde su casa hasta el centro de la aldea, y la escena de los cuerpos mutilados le había vaciado el estomago por completo. Todo paso en cámara lenta, justo un segundo antes de que muriera aplastada por el edificio un ninja salto velozmente hacia donde estaba, la cargo en sus brazos y huyo hasta el tejado mas cercano.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto con voz ronca por el cansancio.

Los ojos le pesaban demasiado, lo único que pudo ver fue una cabellera plateada y entonces se dejo sumergir en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Lamento una y mil veces el retraso pero mi computadora se hecho a perder. ¿Porque eso pasa tanto a los fickers? Yo antes pensaba que eran pretextos pero parece magia, apenas subes una historia o capitulo y pumm, se hecha a perder la computadora.**

**Aclaro desde ahora que no podre actualizar muy pronto porque aun no se arregla mi compu y no puedo quitarle todo el dia la suya a mis padres o hermano.**

**Bueno dejando a un lado eso, espero les guste el capitulo y dejen comentarios, estoy muy feliz de ver que siete personas (hasta ahora) se tomaron la molestia de dejar un pequeño comentario que anima a esta inexperta y nueva escritora a subir mas capitulos.**

**¿Quien creen que sea el caballero de cabellera plateada?**

**¿Sesshomaru? ¿Inuyasha? ¿Inu no Taisho? ¿Kakashi? ¿Un anciano ninja?**

**Saludos**


	3. Chapter 3

A los que dijeron Kakashi ¡Felicidades! Le atinaron. Kakashi es de mis personajes favoritos así que tendra una participacion activa aquí.

Ademas no estoy segura pero creo que Kakashi puede contener un poco de OoC en este capitulo. Todo depende de como se lo vea.

Para aclarar, Kagome tiene la misma edad que Itachi por ende si Itachi tenia cinco cuando paso lo del Kyuubi entonces Kagome tambien tiene cinco. Y Kakashi y Shisui tienen catorce.

Gracias a los que comentaron, espero les guste el capitulo.

**********Disclaimer: **Ni Inuyasha ni Naruto me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo para darle vida a mis locas ideas

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Kagome tenia los sentidos embotados. Podia sentirse a si misma recostada sobre algo blando pero a la vez sentia como si flotara. Oia a lo lejos un murmullo, como gente hablando, mas sin embargo no entendia lo que decian. Queria abrir los ojos pero estos simplemente no le obedecian.

Unos dedos se posaron en su garganta y sintio su pulso moverse contra estos. Al instante sus ojos se abrieron, como captando tarde la orden y Kagome se removio en su lugar alejandose de la persona enmascarada que segundos antes tomara su cuello.

El chico enmascarado se levanto de su lugar con un aire un tanto perezoso y se acerco lentamente a Kagome temiendo asustarla de nuevo. Una vez estuvo frente a ella se puso en cuclillas y cerro su ojo dando a entender que sonreia antes de decir:

"Tal parece que te encuentras bien. ¿Quisieras decirme tu nombre?"

Kagome lo miro de arriba a abajo un segundo inspeccionando que no tuviera ningun arma y su cuerpo se estremecio cuando llego nuevamente a su mascara. No le inspiraba confianza que tuviera el rostro guardado, podria ser un ninja malo segun lo que su mente le decia. Su mirada se removio del chico enmascarado y observo a su alrededor. Parecia un hospital, pero mas lleno que de costumbre. Había mucha gente herida, mucha sangre. ¿Porque? Su cuerpo se estremecio de nuevo, esta vez mas visiblemente y en un momento sintio como su cara era llevada de nueva cuenta al frente por cortesia de la mano del chico enmascarado.

"Sera mejor que no voltees. Hay muchos heridos" Y volvio a sonreir, o al menos esa impresion le dio a Kagome. "Ahora ¿Me dirias tu nombre?"

"¿Señor ninja por que lleva una mascara?" Pregunto Kagome temerosa ingnorando olimpicamente la pregunta que le habian hecho. Aun sentia miedo, aunque estuvieran en un lugar donde había mucha gente y esa maldita mascara seguia inspirandole desconfianza.

"Llamame Kakashi, no señor ninja por favor" Dijo, sobandose la parte posterior del cuello con algo de pena. Tanto por el apodo como por el hecho de que la niña ni siquiera hubiera prestado atencion a la pregunta. "En cuanto a porque uso una mascara, es simplemente porque me gusta"

La boca de Kagome se abrio formando una ´O´ perdiendo el miedo y luego sonrio. La apariencia de Kakashi le parecia muy graciosa ahora que no pensaba que era un asesino. Su cabello gris caia hacia un lado antinaturalmente y su mirada se veia perezosa, como si tuviera sueño siempre.

"¿Puedo ver su cara señor Kakashi?" Pregunto de nuevo Kagome.

Se puso de rodillas y tomo la mascara de Kakashi por las orillas, luego miro a sus ojos en espera de la respuesta con la mirada mas tierna que tenia esperando que cayera justo como sus padres siempre...

Sus padres.

Kagome se levanto de golpe sin esperar la respuesta de Kakashi y miro alrededor preocupada recordando todo de golpe. El Kyuubi había atacado la ciudad destruyendo gran parte de esta. Sus padres y su hermano, los había buscado pero no los había encontrado. ¿Donde estaban?

Kakashi se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a la pequeña posando una mano en su cabeza para despues volver a agacharse a su lado.

"¿Pasa algo pequeña? ¿Que buscas?"

"Mis papas y mi hermano. ¿Donde estan? Señor Kakashi ayudeme a buscarlos" Gimio casi a punto de llorar jalandolo de las mangas de su playera negra.

"Dime tu nombre primero pequeña, asi me seria mas facil" Respondio suave.

"Kagome Uchiha, señor"

Kakashi suspiro con un poco de pesar y cerro los ojos no queriendo ver su mirada, la misma que el tuvo alguna vez. Sus padres habían muerto. Ella era la hermana de Shisui Uchiha ´El del cuerpo parpadeante´. Era imposible no conocer su nombre. El padre de Kagome y Shisui era hermano del cabeza del clan Uchiha, Fugaku. Eran la segunda familia al mando. Igualmente de famosos que los jefes. Había oido claramente que sus padres habían sido reportados muertos en batalla hace un tiempo, mientras el llevaba a Kagome con una enfermera para que la registraran como una mas de tantos pacientes en el hospital.

"¿Tu hermano es Shisui Uchiha, cierto?" Pregunto, y Kagome asintio. "Ven, creo que se donde esta"

Kakashi le dio la espalda y le hizo una seña para que se subiera. Una vez sobre su espalda Kakashi cargo a Kagome hacia un plantel mas alejado del hospital donde se le daba atencion a los que se encontraban mas serios. Su paso era lento. Temia llegar y descubrir que el había muerto tambien. No queria que alguien sufiera lo mismo que el había sufrido. Al menos el era ya un gennin para cuando su padre murio y pudo sobrellevarlo mejor que otras personas. Ademas, su madre había muerto dandolo a luz por lo que nunca lo conocio y no sufrio tanto por ello. Pero esa niña, Kagome. Sus padres habían muerto al mismo tiempo, y si su hermano tambien lo hacía quedaria sola, tal como el, pero de una manera diferente y peor. Kagome se notaba fragil. La manera en que hablaba, caminaba, lo que decia, todo le indicaba que era un niña aun, que no había visto la muerte hasta este día. Una perdida tan fuerte podía ser traumante a una edad así. Kakashi lo sabía perfectamente.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasillos y llegaron a un escritorio donde una enfermera ordenaba expedientes. Kakashi se acerco y de inmediato pregunto:

"¿Sabe en que cuarto se encuentra Shisui Uchiha? Creo haberlo visto pasar hace un tiempo por aqui"

La enfermera rebusco unos momentos entre sus papeles y cuando por fin dio con el expediente lo abrio y leyo en voz alta.

"Shisui Uchiha, cuarto 206" Los miro y añadio "Esta por entrar en operacion, tienen cinco minutos"

Con un leve gracias Kakashi corrio lo mas rapido que pudo entre la gente, doblando por varios pasillos y subiendo por las escaleras al segundo piso hasta que llego a la habitacion. Una vez frente a la puerta Kakashi bajo a Kagome y la miro a los ojos esperando a que dijera algo pero esta solo abrio la puerta y entro dejandolo afuera.

Su voz se podia oir aun con la puerta cerrada. Era claro que gritaba y lloraba al ver a su hermano despues de todo lo que había pasado. Lo mas seguro es que lo creyera muerto. Kakashi espero fuera un tiempo y justo antes de que entrara para sacar a Kagome, los doctores abrieron la puerta por dentro y sacaron a Shisui en su camilla con velocidad hacía la sala de operaciones.

Kagome trato de correr tras el pero Kakashi se hinco y la retuvo por detras evitando que escapara. El sabía perfectamente bien lo que ella sufria pero no podia hacer nada al respecto. Mientras mas estuviera con Shisui seria aun peor si pasaba lo inevitable.

"Estara bien Kagome, solo hay que esperar"

Kagome lloro fuertemente y dandose la vuelta hundio su cara en el pecho de Kakashi abrazandolo como si el mundo se le fuera en ello. Kakashi aun siendo lo reservado que era le devolvio el abrazo y acaricio suavemente su cabello tratando de reconfortarla.

Solo esperaba que Shisui no muriera, porque si eso pasaba era seguro que la llama de felicidad que brillaba en Kagome se apagaria, y si eso pasaba jamas volveria a encenderse. Hasta que Kagome no encontrara algo mas a lo que aferrarse Shisui era su unica salvacion.

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? Dejen review entonces XD**

**Otra aclaracion. Kagome aun no sabe que sus papas estan muertos, Kakashi habla de lo que pasara cuando Kagome sepa que sus padres estan muertos. Imaginen que un niño de cinco años pierde a sus papas y su unica felicidad es su hermano. Si muriera seria devastador. Basicamente lo que paso con Sasuke pero con este Ita-chan seguia vivo, aunque era un maldito. Aun asi Kagome es mil veces mas inocente de lo que Sasuke pudiera llegar a ser y tiene tres años menos (la masacre fue cuando Sasuke tenia 8). Su unico salvavidas a partir de que sepa que sus padres murieron sera Shisui y Kakashi que prontamente se volvera como otro hermano para Kagome. **


End file.
